The present invention relates to a support apparatus for a gearing pair and to an industrial application, which is equipped with such a support apparatus.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The plant engineering industry requires applications with ever-increasing mechanical efficiency. At the same time, such applications need to have high reliability, durability, compactness and ease of manufacture. Hence, enhanced-performance applications with multiple gearings require a support apparatus for multiple gearings that offers a simple way of installing multiple gearings for applications with increased mechanical efficiency and provides an improvement in at least one of the aspects outlined.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings.